Ninja Storm, A Samurai's Tale
by YellowTeddy
Summary: Zoey Richardson's a top notch skater and ice skater and has nothing on her mind except training... and saving the world. She joins the Blue Bay Power Rangers as the second Samurai Ranger. Cam/Kelly Hunter/OC


**Disclaimer; **I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storms, or its characters, plots, all that jazz. I own Zoey Holloway, Kelly's sister only.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

Three boys walked into Storm Chargers ready for their usual shift, two of their friends following closely behind. Dustin was the first boy, a tall air-headed brunette, his friends Blake, and Hunter Bradley. The Bradleys were adopted at a young age, their adopted parents then killed by the evil Lothor. Hunter was a tall blonde Australian, while Blake was a bit on the short side, his skin dark like a Brazilian's.

The two behind them were Shane and Tori. Shane was the darker- skinned out of all of them, medium hight with jet-black hair. Tori was the only girl they actually hung out with, a medium height blonde girl. They only missed Cam, the asian boy, with him, they were a completed team... two reds, two blues, one yellow, one green... team? Power Rangers, Ninja Storm. Cam was a Samurai Ranger, but the rest were Ninjas. And it worked too, since Cam was really strong and powerful with his Samurai Amulet.

Kelly was running around the shop, putting things away, pulling out several items- rollerskates, figureskates, gloves, helmets. The others stared at her, but she didn't notice. She just seemed busy, but no one understood why she had all the stuff out.

"Hey Kell..." Hunter trailed off.

"Sorry Hunter, can't talk." Kelly told him abruptly; "My sister's almost here and I need to get her gear out."

"You have a sister?" Shane asked, he was obviously lost.

"Yeah, her name's-" Kelly began.

"Zoey, Zoey Holloway." a girl said from behind. She could be no older than Tori, she was definitely shorter than Tori, with long, straight Amber hair, she had full pink lips and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing black tights and a purple fashionable top and had a necklace tucked underneath her top. She was holding a large and bulky gym bag and chuckled at her sister; "Kell, I have my gear, you don't need to find any more."

"There you are!" Kelly sighed in relief; "How's your training going?"

"Jesus Kell, the Winter Olympics are years away." Zoey chirped; "Now I'm focused on Blading for the Action Games."

"Whatever." Kelly smirked happily. She turned to her employees and their friends; "Zoey, meet Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Tori."

"Nice to meet you." Zoey smiled brightly. She took one look at each of them; "Dirt Bikers, a Skateboarder, and a Surfer." She turned back to her sister; "Hey, Kelly Berry, where's the Skate Rink?"

"You wanna go Figure Skating now? You just got here." Kelly asked her confusedly.

"Yeah, if I don't start now, then I'll never get used to the new Rink." Zoey answered.

"I can take you to the Rink right now." Tori told Zoey in a friendly manner.

"Would you?" Zoey asked hopefully, Tori nodded with a slight giggle; "That's awesome!" She smiled to her, holding one hand to point at the exit; "To the Rink!"

"Good luck Tor!" Blake called out.

* * *

It was obvious who they were, to Zoey at least. They each had a bulky "watch" on their wrists, so it was pretty much a given. But no, she isn't some sort of Spy working for Lothor or anything, she's one of them. The Purple Samurai Ranger. She'd trained under the watchful eye of her bodyguard, Sensei, mentor, and over all father. It was about three hours after Tori had left and she was still there, doing what she loved.

She was just twirling around on Ice, prepping herself for the Olympic Games, though it was so far away. She felt eyes on her, and turned, to find herself face to face with a Guinea Pig. It just stared at her and she felt as if she was supposed to bow, and so she did.

"Zoey Holloway." The Guinea Pig said. IT TALKED! She was now sure it was actually a Ninja Master; "I've heard good things about you."

Ninja Master... the only one close to here is; "Sensei Watannabe! It is great to meet you."

"So you realize who I am." the Guinea Pig nodded approvingly; "I hope this means I can count on you to aid the other Rangers in their quest to defeat Lothor."

"Oh, Sensei Watannabe..." Zoey said nervously; "I am not sure. My Samurai training had been cut back because of all my Skating and Olympic training."

"I understand your situation." he told her, though still upset with her decision; "If you are to change your mind, please, I advise you to go find the other Rangers. My son, Cam would be more than willing to assist you in your training." He left suddenly, flipping away.

Zoey went off to the sides, to one of the benches and rested there, pulling off her skates, she should listen to the Guinea Pig, and go find the others. She decided to do that and got up from where she was, walking out of the Skating Rink with her gym bag resting on her shoulder.

She didn't have to go very far to find the Power Rangers, all six of them... Red, Yellow, Blue, Crimson, Navy, and Green. They had five Ninjas, and the Green Ranger was a Samurai like her, and immediately she figured he was the Sensei's son, Cam.

* * *

"These Kelzak Furies just get harder to beat!" Shane said to his teammates.

"You can say that again!" Tori nodded, pulling out her Sonic Fin, and pointing it at the Kelzaks; "Hey Kelzak Furies! Let's learn how to dance." She used the fin to knock them into each other and destroyed a mass of them, also giving her teammates a migraine.

"Careful where you point that thing." Hunter said to her aggravatedly.

"You Rangers get more and more annoying each time." Vexacus growled at them. He sent blasts of energy at them, knocking them back as they were caught off guard. He was a shark-like monster and had a very dangerous blade and some scary powers.

"And you become a worse fighter each time." Blake countered, readying to fight back, but he was unable to, for Vexacus shot them backwards and was now readying himself to blast at them once more.

"What?" Cam demanded, a purple blurr cut through, fighting Vexacus and pushing him away.

"You know, it doesn't make you a great warrior if you fight them when they're already down." the voice of the blurr said, finally focusing into a Purple Samurai Ranger, almost a mix between the Blue Wind Ranger and the Green Samurai Ranger's suits.

"Who the hell is that?" Hunter asked.

"Your new ally." she replied. She slashed at Vexacus again, and the warrior had enough, teleporting away; "Well that was simple."

Losing his morph, Shane limped over to the mysterious Purple Samurai Ranger; "Who are you?"

"Someone you can trust." Zoey said, supporting the limping Ranger until one of the others could take over; "But now I gotta jet."

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Zoey?" Kelly asked, as the Rangers walked into Storm Chargers; "She doesn't usually stay out training for this long."

Zoey walked into the shop with a distant look in her eyes. She didn't even realize at first what she was doing, but handed her stuff to Hunter and walked away. But then she realized what she had done and took her stuff back from Hunter, laughing all the while; "So sorry! I'm a bit of an airhead."

"A bit?" Kelly asked her with a smirk.

"You shouldn't be talking, Miss 'I-can't-flirt-for-my-life'." Zoey shot back. She put her stuff in the back of the shop and immediately got to work, taking position behind the cash register.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked her, laughing.

"Well I need something to do while I'm here, don't I?" Zoey asked, sticking her tongue out.

"You can help me with Bike repairs." Dustin offered.

"No!" Kelly stopped him; "She's the biggest klutz you've ever seen."

"You guys seem close." Tori noted.

"We're still not even sure if we're related." Kelly told her honestly.

"Kelly's the kill-joy of the family." Zoey informed them; "She decided to go into business, and I decided to chase my dreams as a figure skater. By the way Kelly, what's for dinner?"

"You're asking me that now?" Kelly asked her.

"But I'm hungry!" Zoey whined, latching onto her sister's arm and giving her the puppy look.

Kelly handed her twenty bucks and sighed; "Go buy something."

"I shoulda known you still can't cook." Zoey grumbled; "I'm cooking dinner." she looked at the Rangers and smiled; "I'll see you guys around."

"Later." Blake and Hunter called after her.

* * *

"Do you know who it was?" Shane asked Cam curiously.

"I would, if you stopped distracting me." Cam told him angrily. He ran a DNA scan, and the match stopped at one person they knew.

"Zoey?" the teenagers who met her asked in a dumbstruck tone.

Dustin's mouth had dropped all the way down; "I didn't know she could fight."

"If what she had told me was correct, her training was cut back because of her skating." Sensei informed the Rangers.

"Dad, you knew about the new Ranger?" Cam asked, lost; "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Her destiny is for her to choose, not you." Sensei said with a sigh; "One of you would have ran to her and tried to convince her to join our team."

"Think she's still at the store?" Tori asked her friends.

"Only one way to find out." Shane shrugged, and the next thing they know, they were at Storm Chargers again.

"Hey Kell." Blake called to the store owner.

Kelly looked at them in confusion; "What's up guys?"

"Actually, we wanted to ask if Zoey was around..." Dustin trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, she's in the back working on a bike." Kelly shrugged.

"I thought you said she was clumsy." Hunter said skeptically.

"She is, which is why I'm making her do it." Kelly smirked in a way that made the others want to take a step back.

"Well, we'll just be on our way..." Tori laughed nervously as they walked past the slightly older Holloway to find the younger.

She dropped the wrench and it slid across the floor. With one arm she was supporting the dirt bike and the other was stretching for the wrench. Fed up, she kicked her shoe at the wrench, making it get a little closer to her. She let out a chuckle of triumph and let her shoe-less foot drag the wrench to her. But luck wasn't on her side, and the tire of the dirt bike rolled near Tori's foot.

"This is a big load of bull-" she began, before cutting herself off when she saw the others there. She was going to wave, but found that both of her hands were busy, and so, waved her foot side to side; "Oh, Tori, can you kick that tire over here?"

Tori did so, and the tire was now hanging off Zoey's foot. They found her strange, and her antics... even stranger, but amusing all the same. She then automatically stopped being clumsy and finished the dirt bike like a professional would, in just a few minutes.

"You're here to talk about the Spandex, am I right?" she asked them nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but not here." Shane told her; "Follow us."

"Sure." Zoey said, doing what was told.

* * *

They were back at Ops now, and Zoey felt out of place. The others were wearing their Ninja Uniform, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to being interrogated. One familiar face stood out, the Guniea Pig. She bowed immediately after spotting him.

"Sensei Watannabe, it's nice to meet you again." Zoey smiled as a bit of the weight was lifted off her.

Then, the Sensei's son came into view. He was also wearing a black uniform, which was outlined in green, while the others had their outlines done in their respected colors.

So, then, she did remove her street clothes, revealing a white uniform, outlined in a royal purple. Feeling a bit more comfortable, she took a seat, kneeling on the ground.

"So how long have you been a Ranger for?" Shane asked her curiously.

"A couple of months actually." she answered with a shrug; "My father's been training Kelly and I under the ways of a Samurai when we were crawling, and somewhere along the way, Kelly and I decided we'd never need it and so we stopped learning. And then, my father's home was attacked, and father was taken from me after he gave me the amulet."

"Can I see your amulet?" Cam asked her.

She looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded, lifting up the sleeve of her uniform. On her hand, was a sliver chain, a small purple heart attached to it. Once the device made contact with her skin, its size immediately doubled and now it looked just like Cam's Samurai Amulet. She yanked the amulet off the chain and tossed it to Cam, who almost didn't catch it.

Feeling uncomfortable again, Zoey looked down and began playing with her fingers nervously.

"You don't have anything to worry about here." A voice said, snapping Zoey back to reality. It was Blake's voice, and he looked at her with a semi kind smile. All though he said those words, she didn't feel better, but pretended, for his sake, that she did.

Cam handed the amulet back to Zoey with a kind smile; "It's in very good condition."

"We have one more question for you." Shane told her. She looked up expectantly and he grinned; "Will you join our team."

"Er, I might need some time to think about the answer." Zoey said as she scrambled to her feet and bowed; "Thank you for the offer." And in a flash of color, she was gone.


End file.
